Be My Queen
by KikiDeAnime
Summary: Currently no summary. AU Setting. Genres included: Romance, Adventure, Mystery, and Tragedy.


**A/N: Had this idea for a while, just now decided to make it into an actual story. A few characters might be a bit out of character.**

* * *

"Can't you hurry it up with that?! I'm starving!" Inuyasha snapped as he sat against a tree watching as his elder brother prepared their meal "I just don't understand why you didn't let Sango cook it! She would've had it done by now.."

"Silence brother.." Sesshomaru snarled as he finished up on the morning meal.

"Yeah, yeah whatever.." Inuyasha snorted and closed his eyes to think 'Ever since we lost Kagome and Rin..he's just hasn't acted like himself'

He pressed his ears against his head 'It's already been two years and he still hasn't gotten over it..but I guess that's what happens when you finally learned to love someone and then lose them'

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped what he was doing and stood tall.

He sniffed the air and growled 'Six demons..not too strong it seems but six of them still' He lengthened his claws and let poison drip from them as he waited for the demons to show themselves.

The rest of the group had jumped to their feet and pulled out their weapons upon hearing Sesshomaru growl.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he perked his ears up to listen for whatever his brother was sensing.

"Six demons nearby..I just can't seem to figure out where they're coming from so be alert" Sesshomaru replied as he lunged forward as he spotted blood red eyes in the trees. He swiped his claws then watched as the demon fell to the ground without it's head.

The rest of the demons jumped out at the group and the fight began.

* * *

 _ **-Months after defeating Naraku-**_

 _Inuyasha and Kagome had begun to drift apart. Inuyasha had noticed that during this time, Kagome had begun become close with Sesshomaru._

 _He accepted this knowing that he could never make Kagome happy no matter what. He had watched afar to make sure his brother never hurt her but made sure they never noticed him._

 _Lord Sesshomaru never knew how wonderful Kagome was until they spent a lot of time together, even with Rin along with them at times. He had started to open up to her about his past and then listened closely whenever she would tell him about her home._

 _He realized sometime after hearing one of Kagome's stories she told Shippo and Rin, that he was falling in love with her and wanted her as his mate. He kept quiet about it until he could make sure that she felt the same way. He didn't want to lose her in case she no longer wanted to be near him after hearing that he was in love with her._

 _As for Kagome, she had realized a month after spending time with Sesshomaru that she had fallen in love him but got to know him better before she decided that she would tell him. She watched for any signs that indicated that he felt the same way._

 _Kagome sat with closed eyes underneath the Goshinboku that made her feel connected to her family back home 'I miss them so much..' She felt a tear trail down her cheek before feeling a warm hand wipe it away. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring back at her with concern clear in his gold eyes "Sesshomaru.." She mumbled with a small smile upon her face._

 _"Kagome, what causes your tears?" Lord Sesshomaru asked quietly._

 _"I miss my family so much..ever since the well stopped working I've been thinking a lot of them" Kagome replies as more tears fall down her face. She felt Sesshomaru pull her against his chest "S-Sessh.." She sniffled before clutching onto him and began crying._

 _Lord Sesshomaru, never had to deal with a crying female, just let her cry against him._

 _A sudden thought came to his mind 'If I make her my mate, she will eventually die..and will never see her family again' He looked down Kagome as she began to calm down and soon fell asleep against him 'And she might think I would move onto someone else when she dies..she wouldn't ever believe me if I told her that Dog demons are completely loyal to their mates' This last thought made him feel a sadness he had never felt before._

 _Sesshomaru carefully shifted Kagome into his lap as he sat down completely and cuddled her close to his chest._

 _Days after that, Sesshomaru stayed close to Kagome to ensure she never had tears in her eyes again._

 ** _-One Afternoon-_**

 _Sesshomaru returned from a small trip to his castle to find Kagome and Rin missing from the village. He growled then sniffed the air to find their scents 'Seems they went to that field of flowers that Rin loves' He chuckled as he went to find them._

 _He allowed a small smile upon his face as soon as he found his females._

 _Rin was huddled against Kagome asleep while Kagome stroked her hair in a motherly way. Kagome looked up when she felt the presence of Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru.." She smiled but stayed where she was as Sesshomaru began to walk over to them._

 _"Did Rin behave?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down beside them._

 _"Yes" Kagome replied then leaned her head against his shoulder._

 _Sesshomaru let out a content growl 'She seems to be very affectionate today' He thought happily._

 _Kagome was glad when Sesshomaru allowed her to snuggle against him 'He doesn't seem to hate it..' She suddenly gasped when she sensed a few demons nearby "S-Sesshomaru..I sense demons coming this way"_

 _Sesshomaru leaped to his feet and snarled "Get Rin to safety!"_

 _Kagome nodded then stood up picking Rin up as well which caused the girl to wake up. She took off running in the direction of the village to keep Rin safe._

 _Rin looked around in a panic "Kagome, what's happening?"_

 _"Some demons were coming this way so Sesshomaru is gonna fight them to keep us safe" Kagome replied. She skidded to a stop when a demon jumped in front of them. He swiped at them and knocked them to the ground._

 _"Rin! Rin you have to run!" Kagome screamed._

 _"You and the girl are going no where" The demon smirked and licked his lips "Once I've had my fun with you, I'll kill you then the girl"_

 _Kagome gasped then tried to summon her powers but nothing happened 'What's going on? Why can't I summon my powers?!_ _'_

 _The demon charged forward and pushed Kagome onto the ground before pinning her down._

 _"Rin, go get Sesshomaru! Hurry!" Kagome screamed out and tried to push the demon off of herself._

 _Rin nodded then ran off back in the direction of where Sesshomaru was._

 _"Now to have my fun~" The demon chuckled darkly before leaning down and licking Kagome's neck._

 _"Get off me!" Kagome yelled and continued to push against the demon._

 _"Silence woman" The demon growled and bit Kagome's cheek._

 _Rin's scream caused Kagome to turn her head in time to see Rin being knocked towards a cliff nearby "RIN! No!" She yelled._

 _Rin struggled to hold onto the edge as it started to crumble a bit._

 _A burst of power purified the demon on top of Kagome "Noooo!"_

 _Kagome jumped to her feet then ran toward Rin "Rin!" She felt another burst of power explode throughout the area, killing any nearby evil demons. She knelt down and grabbed onto Rin's arm but made the wrong move with her feet and fell forward, taking Rin with her "SEESHOMARU! Help" She screamed, hoping that he was nearby to hear her._

 _Sesshomaru had just arrived in the area right as he saw his females fall over the cliff. He rushed forward only to fail to catch them when they landed in rushing water below._

 _He saw bits of blood in the water and assumed the worse as he noticed large boulders in the water "Kagome! Rin!" He transformed into his beast form then took off towards the water to find them._

 _Hours later, he returned to the village without a trace of the girls. The others were devastated by the news that their friends were dead. Inuyasha immediately blamed his brother for their deaths "This is all your fault!" He roared with anger._

 _"Inuyasha! He isn't to blame!" Sango shouted "There was nothing that he could have done to save them!"_

* * *

 **-Present-**

Half way through the fight, a loud roar was heard which caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

Many demons dressed in armor ran out of the forest and attacked the five rogue demons. Soon the rogue demons were struck down and killed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha snapped as he pointed his sword at the closet demon to him.

An average height male demon stepped forward. He had short golden hair and green eyes, one of them covered up with a bandage. He wore average armor but with large spikes on the shoulders "Calm down Lord Inuyasha"

"Like hell I will! How the hell do you know who I am? And what's with this 'Lord' crap?!" Inuyasha shouted as he bared his teeth.

"Because I'm a friend of Kagome's..my name is Natsu" The demon replied with a grin.

Sango stepped towards Natsu "You know Kagome?! She's alive?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were sent by her to help you" Natsu smiled.

"Is Rin with her?" Lord Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

"Yes, Lady Rin was found with Lady Kagome two years ago when I was out on a patrol with my brother" Natsu replied "If you'll come with me, I can take you to them"

Everyone followed behind Natsu as the rest of the demons in armor followed closely.

 **-Sometime later-**

"Whoa..that's some castle" Miroku muttered and Sango let out an agreement.

"Of course" Natsu chuckled "We all built it ourselves but it's not as amazing as Lord Sesshomaru's"

The sounds of fighting could be heard as they got closer.

"What's going-" Inuyasha began to speak but stopped upon seeing a familiar face "Kagome!"

Kagome roared as she charged toward who she was fighting, which turned out to be a small demon child. The child blocked her attacked then went to attack her but she blocked as well.

"What is Kagome doing? Why is she fighting that child?" Sango asked Natsu as the group stopped to watch the fight.

"She's training him" Natsu chuckled.

The demon child threw a small dagger at Kagome but she blocked it with her sword and swung at him. He blocked her attack before collapsing onto the ground unconscious.

"Hibiki!" Kagome gasped and rushed forward towards him. She quickly picked him up and cradled him close "Don't worry Hibiki" She said softly in a motherly way "I'll let you rest for a few days..it looks like I went a bit far with our training..."

Kagome glanced up and spotted the group "Natsu, I see that your mission was successful"

Natsu nodded with a smile "Thankfully nobody was injured when we arrived"

"Kagome!" Sango and Shippo ran towards her but were stopped when guards went in front of their friend.

"Stand down" Kagome commanded the guards and smiled when they backed off "I've missed you all" She told them as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Then how come you never came back?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Because I have a responsibility here.." Kagome replied softly as she glanced at Sesshomaru and noticed his wasn't looking at her but instead was looking at the ground with an expression she couldn't read.

"Responsibility?! What responsibility? What responsibility could be more important than your friends?!" Inuyasha snapped causing Kagome to flinch. He let out a snarl before storming off back towards the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called but he ignored her and continued onward.

Natsu stepped forward "Lady Kagome, I'll go after him to make sure he doesn't too far" He shifted into a small dog and ran off in the same direction as Inuyasha.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow this took a couple months to finish.**

 **Chapter 02 is 1/4 done but will probably be a while until it's posted as it will be 2K+ words.**


End file.
